


G

by MrProphet



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	G

There is a part of every man - or woman - that yearns for violence, and a part that... shrinks from it. Most find a balance that suits them, somewhere between rage and... compassion.

It takes a special kind of human to shun violence altogether. Even more so to... embrace it. To accept, wholeheartedly, the spirit of war requires a man who either believes that he is righteous, or who knows that he is wicked.

Whichever is the case, those men and women who have that willingness to... engage with the heart of a problem always fascinate us. When it is coupled with a strong will to survive and a commitment to a cause - regardless of the actual cause; such matters are... trivial - it breeds a remarkable individual indeed.

Some of us believe that such individuals should be... eliminated. I have a certain... affection is the wrong word, but I do not have a better one that you could comprehend; a certain affection for them.

I am you understand, by our standards, terribly... foolhardy and reckless. And I have always had a weakness for the underdog.


End file.
